


Help, my Girlfriend is a Hypnotist!

by Dibokucres



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibokucres/pseuds/Dibokucres
Summary: This is an erotic audio script;You wake up tied to the bed. Your girlfriend is really insistent that you look her in the eyes for some reason.
Kudos: 7





	Help, my Girlfriend is a Hypnotist!

[F4M][Hypnosis][Hypnotist Girlfriend][Resistance to Surrender][Yandere to Wholesome?][Gentle Fdom][Tied Down][Riding You][Mind Control] so [Rape]

//Your wake up tied to the bed. Your girlfriend had noticed you haven't always been happy lately, so she decides that the right thing to do is to hypnotize you into total submission, to order you to be happy.

(slightly upbeat) Good morning, sleepyhead.  
(comforting) Shh shh it's ok, you're safe.  
Yeah you're tied down on the bed.  
(actually sounding sorry) I'm really sorry about that.  
(hesitant)I... I wanted to try something with you... but... I didn't think you would let me.  
No, it's fine. Don't worry about what it is.  
(a little regretful)It doesn't matter anymore. I have to do this now, there's no going back.  
(comforting, as if she is helping, keep this tone until next indication)  
Please don't struggle. Trust me, there's no point. I tied these knots quite well.  
Just... try to relax for me, ok?  
Stay calm, I'm going to straddle you.  
Shhh don't struggle. It's not going to accomplish anything.  
Feel my weight on your lap as I sit astride you.  
(Slight frustration)Look, I told you, struggling is pointless.  
(Slight hint of regret) Just...just try to enjoy this, ok?  
Cooperate with me and all this unpleasantness will soon be behind us.  
(Convincing)Relax. You know I would never do anything to hurt you.  
(transitioning to intimate, induction style speaking) Just look into my eyes. You can always tell if somebody is lying by looking into their eyes.  
Yeah. Everybody always looks away when they lie.  
(intimate, induction style speaking from here on)  
I'm keeping eye contact with you though.  
You're looking into my eyes and I'm looking straight back into yours.  
I'll tell you again, so look carefully into my eyes for any trace of falsehood.  
You can relax with me. I won't hurt you.  
You can tell I'm being sincere, right?  
Shhh, don't answer right away. Take your time.  
Take a moment and really look into my eyes.  
Search them for the truth.  
They're so big... so blue.  
Can you see all of the lines in my eyes?  
Fascinating, aren't they?  
Little splashes of lighter colors ...making their way from the edge to the centre of my eyes.  
They form such a complex, beautiful pattern.  
Just follow the lines... from the rim all the way to pupil.  
They're drawing you in.  
Feel yourself sinking deeper... and deeper... and deeper.

(Endearing, comforting) Awwww, don't look away. You don't have to be shy, it's ok. I don't mind you staring into my eyes.  
I know you love blue eyes. And mine are so... very ... blue.  
Don't be startled. I'm only going to gently cup your head... and tilt your head back towards my face.  
That's it.  
(whispered) Do you like it, when I'm this close to you?  
(whispered) It's so very intimate. My lips nearly brushing against yours. The sweet scent of my breath in your nose.  
(transitioning to intimate, induction style speaking) And my eyes. They are all that you can see, aren't they?  
Yes. Keep your eyes on mine now, please.  
Good. Very, very good. You can look as much as you want to.  
Remember how wonderful you were feeling a moment ago.  
Drift back to that feeling... feel yourself becoming captivated again.  
Good. Keep staring.  
They're so blue... so deep... so beautiful... so entrancing.

(slight panic, pleading) Hey! What?! No, no, no, don't close your eyes.  
~pause~  
(lightly teasing) Trying to *hypnotize* you? You really have an overactive imagination.  
(comforting, trying to convince) I'm only trying to help you relax.  
So please, open your eyes for me honey.  
(pleading) Please?  
Look, even if I *were* trying to hypnotize you, would that be so bad?  
(normal talking, trying to convince and reason) I couldn't make you do anything you don't want to do. It's really only a technique to help you relax.  
You were panicking so much that I wanted to calm you down. I'm only trying to help you.  
Didn't it feel nice so far?  
Don't you want to feel that nice again?  
(induction style) You can... all you have to do is open your eyes and look back into mine.  
~pause for a few seconds~ [trying to see if listener will comply]  
(pleading, a bit desperate) Please, please, just open your eyes for me.  
(frustrated) Arrggh FUCK!  
(frustrated) Fine, be that way.  
(normal talking, stating of fact) This really is going to end only one way, you know.  
(sad) I can't let you go now. You would hate me for this. I don't want you to hate me.  
(sad, resigned) I have to see this through.  
(pleading, trying to reason) Please, cooperate with me. You're only making things harder for no reason.  
*sigh*  
(resolved) Fine.

//voice only induction.  
(normal talking, stating of fact)You can close your eyes, but you can't shut out my voice.  
(again intimate induction style speaking from this point on)  
You've been listening to me so long... your mind already wants to keep listening... to keep following.  
That's it. You can feel it, can't you?  
This warm, blissful feeling spreading all over your body, as my voice slips inside your mind?  
Yes, go ahead and struggle. Really strain against your bonds.  
Tense all those muscles for me. Squeeze your eyes shut tight. Make sure I can't pry them open.  
Yeah. Show me how determined you are to fight me on this.  
But... I wonder... isn't all this struggling tiring out your body?... Isn't all this resisting tiring out your mind?  
It's ok. I understand. Get it all out of your system. Struggle and resist as much as you want to.  
It will only make you feel so much nicer when you finally relax...and give in.  
Yeah. You're becoming tired, aren't you?  
All this struggling must be so *exhausting*.  
You can't keep this up much longer, can you? I can see the tension starting to flow out of you.  
That's ok. That's perfectly fine.  
Take a little rest. Recover your strength for a bit, it won't do any harm.  
Just relax for a while.  
(cooing)Yeah, there you go.  
You feel much better now, don't you? Now that your muscles are finally relaxing?  
Answer me out loud, please.  
Yes. Very good.  
Take some deep breaths. In... and out.  
See? This isn't so bad, is it? You don't have to fight me. You can just follow along with what I tell you.  
We're just doing a harmless relaxation exercise together.  
I bet you feel a bit foolish about all that fuss you made before.  
Don't worry about that, you're doing much better now.  
Aren't your eyes getting very tired too, from keeping them closed so tightly?  
It's a bit silly though.  
Do you know the more you try *not* to think about something, the more likely it is that you will?  
So, let's say if I told you not to think of a polar bear...  
Yeah, you're imagining one right now, aren't you?  
I bet you can already guess where I'm going with this.  
Yeah.  
What do you think would happen if I told you not to think of my eyes?  
Yeah.  
You can see them quite clearly in your mind's eye, can't you? After all, you've been looking into them for so long.  
See? I told you. It really is pointless to try and resist me.  
You can already feel your mind starting to drift away again.  
You might just as well open your eyes.  
At least then you can finally let them relax.  
Open your eyes for me, honey. Open your eyes and look into mine.  
(happy, satisfied) Yeees... Good... Very good.

//Final induction and deepener.  
~pause~  
My eyes are so comforting, so familiar.  
Seeing them again feels like coming home after a long, hard day.  
They are so big... so blue... so inviting. Like a cloudless blue sky.  
Just focus on my eyes. Focus on all of the crisscrossing lines in my irises.  
There's a pattern. You can find it.  
Look a little deeper. Follow the lines.  
Don't think about anything else. Really concentrate on the pattern in my eyes.  
What does it mean? You can find out. All you have to do is keep looking. Keep looking deeper... and deeper.  
My eyes are all you can see, all you can think about.  
You're getting helplessly lost in them.  
You can't look away. You don't even know which direction is up or down anymore.  
It doesn't matter. You only need to go deeper. My voice will guide you. Deeper and deeper.  
Maybe some small part of you still feels like something is not right. Just ignore it.  
How could anything *possibly* be wrong when you feel so good? It doesn't make any sense.  
You're safe here with me. Everything is fine.  
Don't think about anything. Empty your mind.  
I will fill it with some new thoughts. Some new ideas.  
"Her eyes are so very beautiful."  
"I could stare into them forever."  
"I'm being hypnotized and I *love* it."  
Well done.  
You don't mind me telling you what to think.  
You feel too good to care about anything. Everything I suggest sounds like an excellent idea.  
Everything is so much easier when I tell you what to think.  
All you have to do is listen... and... SLEEP! *fingersnap*  
~pause~  
(Fading in from silence)Four.  
Three.  
Two.  
One.  
Wake up.  
(Upbeat)Welcome back.  
How are you feeling?  
Oh?  
You look a little confused.  
Well, look into my eyes.  
And...SLEEP! *fingersnap*  
(Fading in from silence)Four.  
Three.  
Two.  
One.  
Open your eyes again for me honey, but stay deeply in trance.  
Open your eyes and stare back into mine.

Goooood boy.

~pause~  
You've done so very well for me. Your mind has completely submitted to me.  
It's time for your body to give in too.  
Just stay in trance, I'm only sliding your member inside me. It's ok, you want this to happen. It feels good.  
I’m going to ride you and really fuck your brains out.  
That sounds great, doesn't it?  
Answer me hun, say “yes it does”.  
Well done.  
~pause~  
I want you to keep eye contact with me while I'm riding you, whenever you can.  
Don't think about it. Just let your body respond to mine. Follow my lead.  
(riding, wetness, heavy breathing)  
//Generally, she rides listener and tries to keep induction and talking going, but finds it hard to keep her composure at times and some moans slip through  
Your mind has already given in to me. Now, I'm also going to teach your body *gngngg* how wonderful it is to submit to me.  
Did you know that sex causes your brain *gngng* to release all kinds of hormones?  
Yeah. Endorphins. Making you feel better *ggngngng* and better. Happy. Content.  
And oxytocin. It's respon*gngngn*sible for forming strong emotional bonds.  
That's *exactly* what I'm looki-hi-ng for.  
Oh God.  
When you cum, you're going to feee--eeel better than you've ever felt before.  
You’re going to be bound even tighter to me.  
Fuuck!  
You will belong to me completely. Mind, body and soul.  
Cum for me honey! Cum for me!  
FUUUUUCK!!  
~pause~  
(starts a bit out of breath, insistent) Look at me. Look at my face. Look into my eyes.  
(Happy, proud) It's me making you feel this way. My body. My voice. My eyes. Me!  
(Happy, proud) *I* made you feel this good.  
(Induction style again) Let the bliss flood your body and mind.  
You've done very well for me. This is your reward.  
Just lie here and enjoy this.

//final conditioning  
~pause~  
You've never felt this way before, have you? (rhetorical, no pause)  
No, of course you haven't. I'll even tell you *why* you feel so fantastic right now.  
It's because you're here with me. It's because you're taking my instructions to heart.  
I told you I wouldn't hurt you, and I haven't.  
I'm only teaching you. Teaching you how good it feels to follow my instructions.  
How good it feels to have my words swirling around in your mind.  
And you, you are learning. You are learning these lessons so very well.  
It does feel so very good. Look into my eyes and tell me it feels good.  
Excellent.  
Keep looking deeply into my eyes. Focus on the pretty patterns.  
You trust me. You're safe here, with me. I know what is best for you.  
You believe everything I tell you. Everything I say is the absolute truth.  
If you should ever have any thoughts that disagree with my words, just let them drift away.  
Those thoughts don't make sense. My words are always right. You will always listen to me.  
Listen, and follow. Listen, and obey.

~pause~  
Of course I can't *make* you do anything you don't want to do.  
You see, you don't *have* to obey any of my orders, especially not when you're awake.  
This isn't magic. This isn't mind control.  
At any moment, you could decide not to follow my commands. You could decide not to believe me.  
But... your mind and your body remember.  
They remember how good it feels, how happy it makes you, to accept what I tell you.  
Why would you *not* do something that makes you happy?  
Any order I give you is really an *opportunity* to feel good.  
You will eagerly make use of this opportunity every time, won't you?  
So even when you're awake, you will believe everything I tell you and you will do everything I say.  
Not because you *have* to... because you *want* to. Because it makes you feel so.. very.. good.  
You don't even have to think about it. *Of course* anything I tell you is true. How could it not be?  
*Of course* you want to do what I tell you. It's only natural.  
Do you understand?  
Answer me out loud, honey.  
~pause~  
Very good. I'm so proud of you.

//wholesomeness  
~pause~  
You've made me very happy. And you are very happy too, aren't you?  
Yes.  
Take a moment to notice how happy and content you feel.  
Do you remember how worried you were only a few moments ago?  
Yeah, it seems silly now, doesn't it? Everything turned out fine in the end.  
I want you to take this feeling with you when you awaken.  
Even if things don't seem ok at times... remember that it will get better.  
Happiness really is just a state of mind... a choice.  
I know it can be so very difficult to see this choice... to make this choice. So let me make it for you.  
Just... be happy. I want you to be happy, ok?  
Will you do that for me?

Good boy.

//closing time  
~pause~  
Now, you don't have to remember any details of what happened...any details of what we talked about.  
All of it is becoming hazy... fading away, like a dream.  
Forget everything. Only your subconscious mind will remember.  
All this was just a dream... a very sexy, exciting dream.  
You like the idea of me hypnotizing you. It felt nice in the dream.  
Didn't it?  
Good.  
I'm going to take these restraints off you now. Just relax.  
You've done so very well. We've got some exciting times ahead of us.  
~pause~  
Now, it's time for you to go back to sleep.  
You're getting tired.  
So very, very tired.  
Take a big yawn for me.  
~pause~  
Good, well done.  
Lie down on the pillow.  
I will tuck you in, nice and comfy.  
~pause~  
Now, close those heavy eyes for me. Let them drift shut.  
Good.  
You're so very, very sleepy. Just go to sleep.  
Sleep for me.  
(whispered) sleep.  
(whispered) sleep.  
(whispered) sleeeep.  
~2 seconds of silence~

(sing song)Honeeey.  
(sing song)Waaake uuuup.  
(slightly upbeat) Good morning, sleepyhead. //mimic of tone in beginning  
(Conversational, interested) Did you sleep well? Did you have pleasant dreams?  
Oh yeah?  
Come, let's have breakfast. You can tell me all about it.


End file.
